Skyblazero
Skyblazero is the founder of this wiki. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Luigi the Thunder Master vs Skyblazero * Luigi the Thunder Master vs Skyblazero (Luigi The Thunder Master) * Bureaucrat Battle Royal Possible Opponents * Mario (Nintendo) * Sonic the Hedgehog (...) * King Dedede * Shadow the Hedgehog * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Wario (Nintendo) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * The Mask (Dark Horse) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Chara (Undertale) * Frisk (Undertale) * Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Sans (Undertale) * Scourge the Hedgehog * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) With Luigi The Thunder Master * Red The Red Bird and Crash the king 2 * Mario and Luigi * Mickey and Goofy * Cuphead and Mugman * Bendy and Boris * Red and Blue * Beavis and Butthead * Mordecai and Rigby * Henry and Charles * Stewie and Brian * Sans and Papyrus * Rick and Morty * Wario and Waluigi With Oofman789 * SpongeBob and Patrick * Rick and Morty With Crash the king 2 * Mario and Bartman * Homer and Bart * TTG Beast Boy and TTG Cyborg With The Golden Moustache * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Bugs Badster and Freddy the frog With The Electric Switch * Finn and Jake * Mordecai and Rigby With Red The Red Bird * Mickey Mouse and Red (Disney and Angry Birds) With Mega Kirby and The Electric Switch * Mordecai, Rigby and Pops * Gumball, Darwin and Anais * Finn, Jake and Bmo Powers and Skills * Super Strenght * Super Speed * Super durability * Regeneration * Hammerspace * Has a Chip can make things and peoples got erased * Has a Megaman Blaster * Has Undertale's Reset * Can return of being erased * Can become a God with his Book making he can use Reality Warping * Motorcycle * 2 guns * Laser gun * Bombs * Grenades * A Pokemon Trainer * Sword * Slingshots * Return from be erased * Magic Pencil and Magic Notebook * Mario's Power-Ups * Smash Ball * Warp Star * Can shoot blasts * Onmitrix * Writer Mode * Giant Knife * Green Lantern Ring * Reality Warping * Toonforce into Popeye and Bugs Bunny level * Able to copy powers of peoples just touching them and thinking he has the powers * Can manipulate fire, lighting, thunder and ice * Can lift giant rocks capable of kill peoples, destroy universes, and Skyblazero is capable of blast the giant rocks making a giant explosion capable of destroy a billion of universes * His final smash is write with his notebook a portal that teleports the character in a dimension of samurais that cuts the opponent and kicks the victim to the sky and Skyblazero shoots a laser at the victim with The Power that explodes sending the victims flying * Can summon Pipes of the ground * Has The Power that allows Skyblazero have Reality Warping and make anything he want make and can't be deleted or changed with Reality Warping and allows Sky resistance to reality warping * Can become into The Ultra Instinct * Scissor Sword * Precognition * Is good scamming objects * Is a genious * Can write in his Notebook be Super Sky, that allows him fly, invulnerability, super strenght, super speed, shoot beams of his eyes, and shoot energy blasts capable of kill gods and can write in his notebook that it don't has time limit * He also can use his Notebook to be Hyper Sky who is 10.000 times more invulnerable, stronger, faster, and durable than Super Sky, and he can shoot energy blasts capable of destroy a billion of planets, shoot Hyper Beams of his eyes capable of kill gods, and capable of have Reality Warping and resistance to Reality Warping * Can Time Travel * Has the Alter-Egos Skyman and Matt * Has the Sky Punch, a punch engulfes Sky's punch in fire and allows him punch his opponents making a explosion capable of destroy planets if hits them * Has a Shield * mordsky (allows him Mordecai's powers) * Sansky (Allows him Sans' powers) * sky the Hedgehog(allows him sonic´ powers) * A Taser * Can use Hakai and Kamehameha * Rope * Baseball Bat * Has Time and Space Manipulation * Inmune to freeze time * Teleportation Combos! * Sky would tie his foe up and swing them around. Luigi would then charge up a hammer swing. Sky would then swing his foe at Luigi. Luigi would then launch his foe into the sky. Feats * Is FTL+ * Outrunned a Blackhole * Can do a combo move with Luigi in where he catch the opponents with Reality Warping in a place and Sky delete them with The Power * Has a Combo move with Oofman in that Sky use a Baseball Bat and bat and bat beat up his foe to a bloody pulp as Oofman use a Charge Shot and Sky kicks the opponent in the air and Oofman fired the Charge Shot beating his opponent away * Has a combo move with Luigi in that he use a Rope tying the opponent as Luigi uses a Hammer as Sky spins them and send them at Luigi who swims his Hammer at the opponent hitting them so hard with the Hammer launching them away * Capable of Dodge a Blast more faster then The Flash * Fought Eric * Capable of Tank Planetary Explosions with ease * One Punched a Planet destroying it * Capable of beat a god One Punching Him * Is the king of this wiki * Killed Crash the king 2 a once * Can make an add a five with Crash capble of do explosions * Fought Alex and Gus Veedome * Run the world in 4 seconds * Survived a Warp Star explosion * Tanked a explosion can kill everything and destroy anything of the universe with ease * Tanked the Big Bang * Killed Crash the king 2 a once * Punched King Kong and Godzilla into a building destroying it * Can fight peoples that can destroy planets with ease * Can Time Travel thru universe in 59 seconds Weaknesses * Is cocky * Can still be killed * Got killed by Crash the king 2 two times * The Power has Time Limit and need bateries * Don't can spam his Precognition * Can be tricked * Is Arrogant * Can be so Kindhearted, allowing him be cheated with ease * His Notebook yet can finish when he write in all the pages Other * Tied Luigi the Thunder Master twice Phrases * Hi, how are you? * Let's fight! * Haha, I'm beating you! * It's time to Super Sky! * Ugh, I'm being beaten! * Ohhhh, I won! Gallery The power fobject.png|The Power Hr.png|Chainsaw 234471001(1).jpg|The Magic Notebook Sky Sans.png|WEBTALE Counterpart Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Skyblazero